Karten
Karten is the main character of Karten111 Fanfiction, replacing the late Cards. Early Life Like Cards, Karten was born late in the year 2001. He grew up in a lower middle class household and is the youngest of two siblings, the oldest being a brother and the youngest a sister. His brother is 12 years older than him and was out of the house when he was only six years old. His sister is only 3 years older than him. From the very moment Karten stepped into his first school class as a four year old, he has had to deal with many issues throughout his entire school year. Karten had black eye on his first day of preschool. As he walked in, the entire class was bursting in laughter. This moment may have been, or was one of the many incidents that led to the very low self-confidence that Karten holds today. Despite some struggles throughout the years with bullying and loneliness, by around 2nd grade, Karten finally found himself fitting in a friend group. The group sticked tight together into middle school, but after one of the kids moved away, the group had a falling out short after. Karten then found himself alone again. Enter Internet Pre-Phase Karten was a depressed loner in his late middle school/junior high years. He had lost his friend group and had felt he had nothing else to live for. Karten had more time on his hands, and started exploring the internet more, and starting going online more for the majority of his time. He had joined a few fan communities and started making a name for himself online. There was one community that he found himself on more than the others called "Enter Internet." Enter Internet was a very large forum had topics that ranged from video game discussions to their very own game exclusive to the site which costed $400 to lay. Karten had started on the site just discussing some video games he played, but after a few months, he decided to dave up and try the site's game after seeing that most of the friends he had made on that site started playing it as well and begged him to play it. After reading the many rules, Karten couldn't understand a thing, but saw that he needed headphones and something he didn't know even existed, bluetooth sunglasses. He had headphones but had to order the sunglasses. After obtaining the items and paying the large price, Karten officially launched the thing that he, unknowingly at the time, took over the next few years of his life. Enter Internet Phase 1 The moment after clicking that "play" button, Karten was infused with confusion and didn't know when and where to start. After exploring the overwhelmingly immense options to choose from, Karten finally decided to click the option that said "1 v 1 Exp. Avg. 10 Match." It didn't take long to load at all, and the first thing it said was to put on the sunglasses and makes sure it is connected to bluetooth. After putting the sunglasses on, the next step was to stand up in a clear space. Karten was already impressed by the innovation in the game. After finding a space in his room, all Karten could see through the sunglasses was a dark blue arena type of room with square tiles. Seconds later a notification type sounds dinged and the voice through the headphones said, "Player 2 ready." Karten then had to choose from a selection of four different avatars to choose from. after choosing the taller, but skinnier option, the voice said to stare into the "ready" sign on the screen when he was ready to "play." After doing this a countdown from ten started. Karten could look from side to side and see one other avatar standing to the left of him. He could tell the other avatar knew when he did that as it looked back at him when he looked at it. As soon as the countdown hit 0, the background turned into a street like environment. The goal was to race the other person. The race started, and Karten immediately knew that how fast you were running in place actually mattered. Throughout the race there were obstacles and crazy turns. Karten ended up finishing 3 minutes behind the person and was confused and angry on why he wasn't even close as he didn't feel like he messed up all. After his first game and first experience, Karten dedicated more time into researching and learning more about the game. As it turns out, the racing game was just one of many game options to play on. Karten eventually discovered the main hub world of the game which was a large building with many different areas to explore. It was very easy to get lost in it, and Karten did many times before he eventually got used to it. The main purpose of the game was to level up your avatar and try to get to the highest level you could possibly get to, but there was so cap. Leveling up gave you the option to further customize your avatar and give them upgrades which can improve their performance in the games. Throughout his first few months of playing the game, Karten made some friends on it and got up to a decent level. All was going great for Karten. Enter Internet Phase 2 After about 2 years since Karten first opened Enter Internet, Karten was an Enter Internet icon. In real life he was a lonely loser with no friends who had just stared high school, but in Enter Internet, he was the exact opposite. One day Karten and two friends he made, Orange and Tree, were strolling around the hub, looking around to see what they want to do. One thing about Enter Internet, however, is that you can't actually talk to other people in game, so the three of them had to make their own chat room outside of the game with a whole bunch of other players. Enter Internet Departure/Post-Phase Category:People